The Fierce and Mighty Dragon
by MmsMcmillen
Summary: A two chapter story about Loki turning himself into a dragon. With the possibility of more to come
1. Chapter 1

The Fierce and Mighty Dragon

Loki stood on the roof of a building and looked down at the chaos he had caused. He laughed manically at the Midgardians below, all scattering from the rubble he had caused. _If they think I was bad before, wait until they get a whiff of me now._ With a flick of his wrist, he turned himself into a twenty foot, green and black dragon with a gold tipped tail.

He spread out his ten feet wing span and flew off the building. The people who had been scrambling for safety, stopped and looked up to see a fire breathing dragon flying overhead. Everyone screamed and ran to any nearby building still standing and ducked inside. Loki chuckled to himself as he watched those pitiful Midgardians run for shelter.

He flew across the city and landed in a secluded spot in the central park woods. It had been such fun causing so much mischief. _Okay time to turn back._ Loki flicked his wrist, but something didn't happen. He was still a dragon. _No, this isn't possible. Just turn yourself back._ Once again he tried and failed. _Okay, this is ridiculous you are powerful and you can be anything you want to be. All you have to do is concentrate._ He tried once more, but to no avail. He was still a dragon.

 _All you need to do is center yourself. Think deeply, stay calm and reverse the spell._ Loki released an angry roar when once again he was still a dragon.

He paced the woods feeling angry and frustrated. He stopped in the same spot he had landed in. _If I can't turn back, I have to at least find my voice. I will be a talking dragon._ He took in a breath, let it out slowly and made himself talk. "That was easy," he said and then suddenly realized he had spoken. "At least I can talk. Okay, but what good does it do me? I will call out to Thor. Maybe that great buffoon will know what to do. Although I doubt it."

Thor, along with the other Avengers was rescuing people from the rubble his brother had caused. He stopped what he was doing when he thought he heard Loki.

"Thor what are you doing? Why are you just standing there?" Steve, demanded.

Thor turned his head and looked at his friend. "I thought I heard something." Just then he heard it again. "I have to go, Steve," he said and flew off. He could hear in the distance Steve yelling at him to return.

He landed in the Central Park woods in front of a dragon. "Well it's about time. I've been calling for you for ten minutes," the dragon said.

Thor took two steps back when he heard the dragon speak. He stood there staring at it in disbelief. It occurred to him, the dragon sounded like his brother. "Loki, is that you?"

"Of course it is me. I've turned myself into a dragon and can't turn back."

Thor burst into laughter.

Loki growled. "Stop it," he demanded. "This is not funny."

Thor cleared his throat, but it was no use. He laughed some more. "I am sorry, brother," he said between chuckles, "But it is very funny." He placed his fist on his mouth and cleared his throat again. "I will try to contain myself. What is it you want me to do?"

"Go get mother. She can change me back." Loki suggested.

Thor's bottom lip quivered as he tried not to laugh some more. "I will on one condition," he said.

Loki glared at him. "What is the condition?"

"You help clean up the mess you made and take people to safety," Thor said.

Loki stomped his foot and snorted. "I will not!"

"Suit yourself then. When I go home I will try to explain to our mother and father why you cannot come back."

Loki let out a puff of smoke. "All right, I will help!"

Thor walked closer to his brother. "May I ride on you going back?"

Loki took in a breath and blasted fire at Thor. Thor moved out of the way before he was singed. "Okay, fine, but Mother will miss you."

"Fine, get aboard," Loki said in disdain.

Thor flew up and landed on Loki's back. "I am ready brother. Take me back to the city."

Loki flew them back to the city and landed on top of the Avenger's headquarters. Ironman saw Thor and what he thought looked like a dragon on the building. He flew up and landed in front of them.

"Thor what are you doing," Ironman asked.

Thor got off Loki and walked over to Tony. "This is Loki," he said and pointed at the dragon.

Tony glanced at the dragon and back at Thor. "That's Loki?"

Thor nodded his head. "Yes."

Tony looked at the dragon again and again back at Thor. "Are you toying with me? You are telling me that, that thing," he said and pointed at the dragon. "That is your brother?"

Loki became impatient with this inane conversation. "Yes, you, buffoon, I'm a dragon."

Tony covered his mouth and tried unsuccessfully not to laugh. "Let me guess, you can't turn back."

Loki closed and then opened his eyes. "That is correct, Stark and you can stop laughing. BECAUSE IT IS NOT FUNNY!

"Like hell it's not. It is very funny," Tony said, but then stopped laughing. He faced Thor. "So, exactly why is he here?"

We made an agreement. He will help us clean up and when it is done, I will get Mother and bring her here. He thinks she can change him back."

Tony looked past Thor, at Loki. "You can start by helping Steve," he said and gestured with his open hand towards Steve.

Loki grunted, but flew down to where Captain America was. Thor and Ironman followed him down so they could explain to Steve what was going on.

Steve took several steps back away from this giant thing standing in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do until Thor and Tony landed next to him and explained. At first, Steve was in disbelief, but he quickly overcame that. He looked up at Loki. "Okay, you can start at the other end of the street and start hauling off debris."

Loki let out a sigh, but did as he was told. His only hope of getting out of this mess laid with Thor getting their mother.

Loki spent the rest of the day, pushing pulling objects out of the street and to where ever he was told to put them. He even flew people to safety or where ever they wanted to go. At first people were reluctant to go near him. However, once they understood it was safe, they lined up for the dragon ride.

Disgusted with the entire ordeal, no one was more grateful when it was said they were done and everyone could go on their way. Thor and Loki went back to central park.

Hours later, (although what seemed like an eternity to Loki) Thor returned with Frigga. Frigga stood and stared at Loki for several minutes before saying anything.

"I am sorry, my son." She finally said. "I cannot reverse your spell. You are the only one who can do that."

Loki felt his heart fall. He had been certain she could have helped. "Mother, no, you can't be right. There must be something you can do." He employed her.

Frigga shook her head. "I am sorry. What if I could, I would, but alas, I cannot."

Loki's head fell to the ground making a loud thump. Tears glistened in his eyes. "Please, I beg you. Please do something to help me."

"Perhaps if we take you back to Asgard, that will help," Frigga suggested.

Loki brought his head up. He felt hope grow inside him. "Yes, let us do that."

"I will go ahead and warn Heimdall of what is coming," Thor said. He called out for the rainbow bridge and was whisked away.

Shortly after his departure the rainbow affect reappeared and Loki and Frigga stepped in it.

Although what Heimdall, had been warned he was still taken aback when he saw Loki. "Where is Thor," Frigga asked.

"My Queen, he went on ahead to warn the others. He didn't want Loki to be shot down."

Frigga nodded her understanding. "My son I think another way to prevent that is if I fly in on your back."

Loki did not argue. He knelt down so his mother could mount him. Once she was aboard, he took off for the palace.

People in the streets looked up in awe at the dragon. They watched as their queen and Loki flew overhead.

Thor and Odin greeted them at the bottom of the steps of the palace. Odin looked his son over before speaking. "What had you hoped for, when you did this to yourself?"

"I simply wanted to scare a few Midgardians, just as used to do," Loki answered rather snarky.

"I never once turned myself into a dragon. Any idea when you will be yourself?"

"I have tried several times to no avail. Mother thought being home might help."

Odin looked over at Frigga. "Did she now." He looked back at Loki. "I will tell you this, you will not set one foot inside this palace for as long as you are a dragon."

Loki snorted and wanted to breathe fire, but his mother stopped him. "Loki, no, that is not a good idea. I am sorry my son, but there is no room for you inside."

"This is a huge palace. Even I could fit at least in the great hall. Surely will not make me suffer the environment." Loki said in a pleading voice.

Frigga looked at Odin with pleading eyes. "Please, he's our son."

Odin relented. "I have never been able to deny you anything, my dear." He looked over at Loki. "If you can fit through the entrance without knocking down any pillars, you may stay in the great hall."

Loki nodded his head and made his way up the steps. It was not easy to get his huge bulk of a body through, but he made it and entered the great hall. He dropped to the floor and curled up the best he could. He then also rested his head on the floor. He was exhausted from the day.

They all followed him into the room. "Perhaps with a good night's rest you will be able to change back," Thor suggested.

"I hope you are right, brother. I hope you are right." Loki closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Frigga and Odin quietly headed for the exit. "Coming my son?" Odin asked.

"No, father, I am going to stay here with him for a while," Thor answered.

Odin and Frigga left the great hall leaving Thor behind.

Thor sat on the floor next to Loki. "Sleep well, my brother, for tomorrow is a new start, to a new day."


	2. Chapter two

The Fierce and Mighty Dragon

Chapter Two

Loki opened his eyes to see Thor sitting next to him. His head was drooped down and he was asleep. Loki smiled thinking his brother must have slept there all night.

He gently nudged Thor awake. Thor brought his head up and smiled. "Brother you are back. Good to see the real Loki again.

Loki looked down at himself. "Mother was right, being home did work. I am myself again."

"Perhaps, or perhaps all you needed was a well-rested sleep," Thor said.

"In that case perhaps I can change myself into a dragon, go to sleep, and be myself again," Loki said with confidence.

"I would not tempt it if it were I," Thor warned.

"Of course you would not. You are Thor. But I would, because I am Loki."

"Brother do not do it," Thor pleaded.

"I won't do it here. I will wait for the opportune moment," Loki said and grinned.

Thor shook his head. "You are stubborn. Much like our father."

Loki glared at Thor. "Don't ever say that again. I am nothing like father!"

Thor chuckled. "All right, you are nothing like father."

Odin and Frigga entered the great hall to see how Loki was doing. A large smile spread across Frigga's face. "It is good to see you as yourself, Loki."

Loki walked over to Frigga. "It is good to be back, Mother. It would seem you were right."

Odin let out a grunt of disdain. "Good to see you back, my son. I hope this has taught you a lesson. Stop toying with magic."

Loki gave Odin a disapproving look. "I am not toying with magic, Father. I am quite skilled in it. In fact, …

"Loki stop, you will only make it worse," Frigga pleaded.

Reluctantly, Loki stopped where he was. "I will go no further, but only for you, Mother.

Odin snorted. "Careful, boy, I have my own powers."

Loki bit his lower lip, but said nothing. He simply nodded his head.

"Do not make the same mistake, Loki," Odin warned.

"That is good advice, my son," Frigga added.

"I will not, I promise," Loki said.

Odin and Frigga left the great hall satisfied Loki would keep his word.

"You lied," Thor said interrupting Loki's thoughts.

"I did not," Loki said as he turned and faced his brother. "I will not make the same mistake, now that I know what to do."

Thor shook his head and exited the room.

A mischievous smile crossed Loki's face. He wanted to try his theory, but would wait awhile. After all New York needed time to rebuild or it wouldn't be any fun. 


End file.
